Historias de un ángel de la muerte
by Vanmoriel-Elentari
Summary: Historias de los ángeles de la muerte que se enamoran de humanos, como Feliciano, y sufren por ello; y los destinados a morir que dejan sufriendo a sus amados. Distintas parejas a pedido :3 AU. Pareja en portada: PruIta, menciones de GerIta


_Hi~! Bueno, heme aquí con una nueva historia, esta vez una serie de historias cortas relacionadas con ángeles de la muerte y los países en sí. _

_Hay dos capítulos que subiré que estarán basados en un pequeño doujinshi que encontré en internet: "Grim Reaper's Stories", siendo este el primer capítulo la primera pareja del doujin, y luego quedará una segunda, muy fácil de adivinar! _

_En este AU, (o Universo normal, porque habrá capítulos en que seguirán siendo naciones) un personaje será un segador, y el objeto de su amor será probablemente el alma que venga a recoger o tal vez no. También pienso incluir a las versiones de Sweet Devil o quizás a los 2P; pero el propósito en sí de toda esta explicación es el decir que precisamente pongo esto, para decir que los próximos capítulos serán en base a las parejas que ustedes elijan, solo tienen que decirme quién quieren como shinigami y a quién como su pareja :3 _

_Solo hay dos capítulos que tengo por comenzar y las parejas ya están señaladas, pero pueden repetirse personajes ^w^ _

_Anyway, si han llegado hasta aquí les doy las gracias, porque me da la ipresión de que fue demasiada explicación... _

**Disclaimer: **_Hetalia no me pertenece, lástima, todos saben que es de Himaruya. :3 _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un chico castaño estaba sentado en un árbol del patio del hospital, observando con admiración por la ventana. Dos hombres, un albino en la camilla, probablemente el dueño del alma que venía a recoger, y otro rubio alto se hallaban hablando un poco.

Feliciano, el ángel de la muerte, prestó especial atención al rubio más alto, tenía algo que le atraía en cierta forma y él podía aprovechar de no ser visto por nadie para echarle una ojeada. Aún así, él no era su objetivo.

-¡Ahhh, él es tan genial…! –suspiró, viendo como el hombre sano observaba a la persona en la camilla de hospital con ternura.

-Hey, Feliciano, ¿qué? ¿De nuevo estás salteándote el trabajo? –habló su hermano mayor, otro castaño parecido a él, otro ángel, desde una rama un poco más alta, mirándolo con fastidio. No soportaba al rubio que estaba mirando su hermano, le parecía una persona insoportable- ¿Qué tiene de genial ese tipo tan macho?

-¡Ah! –se sobresaltó el menor- ¡N-no estoy holgazaneando! ¡Éste es mi trabajo hermano! -comenzó a excusarse al ver la mirada desaprobatoria del mayor- ¡En serio! ¡Mira, mira allí! –añadió algo molesto, señalando en dirección a la misma habitación que estaba vigilando hacía unos momentos, donde el hombre que había visto hacía un minuto se encontraba sentado al lado del albino, que leía y le comentaba algo sobre alguna revista del mundo humano- ¿Ves? El color del alma de aquél hombre albino es más débil, se espera que muera pronto…

El mayor prestó algo más de atención, haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar la molesta presencia en la escena de aquel tipo con pinta de alemán que le desagradaba. Sacando su libro de la muerte de uno de sus bolsillos, se dispuso a revisar su contenido, a ver si el menor tenía razón, ya que si no, pues bueno, bien podrían mandarles otro encargo – A ver…- murmuró pasando las páginas – Oh, es verdad…Gilbert Beilsh…Beilschmidt –pronunció con algo de dificultad, mientras pensaba "¡Lo sabía, estos tipos eran alemanes!" – Edad al momento de su muerte, veinticuatro años… el que lo acompaña es su hermano, Ludwig.

-¡Te lo dije! –exclamó Feliciano, sabiéndose vencedor. Miró de nuevo hacia aquella habitación, sintiéndose observado por alguien y encontró su mirada con la de aquel hombre, Gilbert. El otro lo miraba con algo de curiosidad, ya que no era muy normal el ver a un par de hombres parados en un árbol a cuatro pisos de altura sin haberse ya estrellado contra el suelo, hasta que de pronto lo saludó con la mano y le sonrió aprovechando que su hermano estaba de espaldas, a punto de ir a cambiar el agua de las flores que traía de decoración.

El menor de los castaños se extrañó un poco… ningún humano debería poder ser capaz de verlos, a no ser que…

-Oh, ese tipo es algo inusual…parece que puede vernos –comentó Lovino, viendo la escena- Bueno, quizá eso solo signifique que está cerca de la muerte. No deberás esperar demasiado para recoger su alma.

-¡Hey! ¿Ustedes son ángeles? –preguntó una tercera voz, la misma de la que estaban hablando, desde la ventana, que ahora estaba abierta.

-¡Ah! ¿Ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó preocupado el menor, mirando a su hermano.

-Ah, yo no lo sé –respondió el otro, dándole una sonrisita suficiente- Descúbrelo tú solo, yo me vuelvo a trabajar –se despidió. Lovino solo lo vio una vez más antes de tomar su guadaña y marcharse a quién sabría donde.

Mientras tanto, un tanto irritante albino estaba aguardando una respuesta en la ventana, sonriéndole como idiota. El menor de los ángeles se le acercó un poco.

-No, lamento decepcionarte, pero soy un ángel de la muerte, lo que significa que estás cercano a tu hora y a tu muer… - comenzó a decir, acostumbrado al mismo diálogo de siempre con todos aquellos que podían verlo y previendo el momento del llanto, de los "Te odio, ni siquiera te conozco ¡y vienes a llevarte mi alma!" y "¡Pero soy muy joven, nunca he hecho nada de lo que había querido!" y el más popular de todos: "¡Vete a la mierda, no creo en esas cosas, debes ser sólo un lunático! No es gracioso decirle eso a una persona enferma".

Pero nada de eso sucedió, el otro lo interrumpió - ¿Y qué? Sé que voy a morir… -aunque luego musitó algo como un – Ese doctor tan tacaño…

-¿Qué? ¿No tienes miedo, no estás sorprendido ni nada? –preguntó con curiosidad el castaño- Quiero decir, acabo de decirte que vengo a llevarme tu alma… -especificó, no acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones.

-Digamos que siempre he tenido un cuerpo débil, así que siempre supe que moriría joven… -respondió sin inmutarse Gilbert – Hey, ángel de la muerte…¿cómo te llamas? Supongo que tendrás un nombre…

-F-Feliciano… -respondió el segador con cierta desconfianza.

- ¡Yo soy Gilbert! –se presentó el de ojos rojos, sin saber que el otro ya lo sabía por el libro, pero bueno… - Es un placer conocerte Feliciano…¿puedo llamarte Feli para acortar?

-Ehm…claro... –accedió el castaño, sin saber a lo que se enfrentaba.

Pasaron los días a partir de ese extraño encuentro, y Feliciano se iba acostumbrando más y más a hacerle compañía a Gilbert. Él era quien se quedaba entreteniéndole cuando su hermano, Ludwig, no podía venir o cuando terminaban los horarios de visita; y Gilbert siempre lo recibía sonriente, feliz de tenerlo como compañía, aunque había otras cosas que hacían que quisiera tener la presencia del ángel cerca…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-¡Hey, Feli! ¡Ven aquí! – lo había llamado en un momento el albino, haciendo que el otro acudiera. _

_-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el ángel, apareciendo de detrás del árbol donde lo había visto por primera vez. _

_-Mira esto, es una de las plantas que me trajo Lud, ¡ahora tiene flores! – comentó emocionado, señalándole los pequeños capullos rojos que comenzaban a florecer y otras pequeñas flores rosas – Es genial, ¡creí que no crecerían nunca por el frío que hace aquí dentro!_

_-Jeje –le sonrió el menor, algo preocupado. El que tuviera frío significaba que ya pronto debería ponerse a trabajar – Que bien… _

_-Sí… Toma, escoge una –le ofreció el albino, ahora con algo de color debido a un pequeño sonrojo – Ya que han florecido, quiero que tomes una… _

_-Ah… ¿en serio? –preguntó Feliciano, a lo que Gilbert asintió – Gracias. _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Hey, Feli! –llamó el albino – ¡Mírame!

El mencionado hizo lo que el otro le pedía -¿Estás practicando tu caminata?

-Sí, podría decirse… digamos que es una rehabilitación, jeje –rió Gilbert.

-Pero, ¿no es algo sin sentido?

-Ya lo sé, pero soy un humano… aún si sé que voy a morir no voy a rendirme tan fácil si puedo evitarlo… ¡además quiero ser capaz de por lo menos ir al baño por mi cuenta!

-Hmmm, ya veo… -comentó algo pensativo Feliciano.

"_Los humanos de veras son criaturas confusas"_

-_¡Bruder!_ –llamó otra persona, entrando en la habitación.

-¡Hey, Ludwig! –saludó el enfermo a su hermano, que lo miraba algo sorprendido. Por su parte, Feliciano se asustó, no sabía si el hermano del otro preguntaría quién era él.

-Hermano, ¿cómo va la rehabilitación? –preguntó Ludwig, algo preocupado.

Gilbert notó a Feliciano ponerse de puntillas para ver por sobre su hombro, pero actuó como si nada, y poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas falsas, sonrió - ¡Genial! ¡Si sigo así debería ser capaz de dejar este lugar enseguida!

-Ya veo… eso es algo bueno –le sonrió su hermano.

"_Cierto, había olvidado que él…no puede verme…"_, pensó algo triste el ángel de la muerte. Tratando de ignorar el hecho, se marchó, dejando a los dos hermanos solos y yendo un rato al jardín del hospital.

Una vez fuera, fue de nuevo al árbol donde siempre se escondía, solo que esta vez deseó observar al resto de la gente desde su misma altura.

Un médico empujaba la silla de ruedas de una mujer de cabello castaño, que lo miraba con mucho cariño y entrelazaba sus dedos, a lo que el médico de lentes sonreía levemente.

Dos niños reconfortaban a un pequeño en un traje marinero que lloraba por su madre, mientras que su padre, un hombre de gesto serio y algo amenazante le revolvía un poco el pelo y le decía que su madre estaba bien aunque tenía que quedarse a descansar un poco si querían que saliera perfectamente del hospital. Lo único raro al respecto era que llamaba a la madre de su hijo "Tino", un nombre que Feliciano creía, en el mundo humano se usaba para los hombres, pero ya que, no era de su incumbencia.

Una mujer de ojos verdes levantaba en brazos a un chico de unos tres años, de ojos celestes, mientras su esposo llevaba en una silla de ruedas a otro niño parecido, salvo que de cabellos más largos y aspecto más apacible. El niño en brazos de la madre le extendía a su hermanito un trébol de cuatro hojas, que al tomarlo preguntó para qué servía, y sus padres le respondieron "Es para la buena suerte Mattie, así tu pierna mejorará pronto".

Tal parecía en que en el mundo de los humanos, ese trébol tan especial significaba la buena suerte…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Toma, esto es para ti –dijo Feliciano, entregándole un trébol igual al que le había visto a aquel chico por la tarde. Le había llevado su tiempo encontrarlo, pero lo había logrado.

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Un trébol de cuatro hojas! –se emocionó Gilbert, tomándole en sus manos y sonriendo - ¡Lo utilizaré como un señalador!

-Parece que te estás sintiendo mejor últimamente –comentó el ángel.

-¿De veras? ¡Parece que la rehabilitación está ayudando! –sonrió feliz el otro – Pero… tú no pareces estar muy bien, Feli…

-Sí… supongo… que es por un corazón roto… -admitió algo triste el castaño.

-Así que, ¿los ángeles de la muerte no pueden siquiera enamorarse?

-La verdad…eso no importa mucho si la otra persona no puede verte…

-Y-yo…¡puedo verte! – exclamó Gilbert, sonrojándose bastante.

Feliciano se sorprendió, y lo observó durante unos momentos en silencio antes de echarse a reír. – Jejeje, ¿a qué vino eso?

-¡No te rías! –se molestó un poco el otro, al ver que el castaño se seguía riendo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Finalmente, llegó la noche, y Feliciano se marchó para volver al día siguiente.

-Feliciano… -llamó Lovino.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa, hermano? –preguntó el menor.

-Solo… no te apegues demasiado a ese tipo –dijo su hermano antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Hey…Feli… volviste – saludó Gilbert desde la camilla, desde la cual lo miraba sonrojado y agitado..parecía tener fiebre.

-Gil… -dijo Feliciano.

-Solo me enfermé un poco, me dijeron que descansara un rato…

-Ayer te encontrabas bien… ¿por qué…?

-¡Mañana estaré mejor! Aparentemente, habrá sol, ¡podremos hacer algo juntos! –propuso animado - ¡Saldremos a caminar juntos! Es una promesa, ¿ok?

Fue lo último que dijo antes de tener que ser conectado a una máquina para poder respirar.

-Parece que deberá morir en estos próximos minutos –comentó Lovino, mirando de reojo al albino.

-Oh…en serio… déjame tomar su alma, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo con una sonrisa triste el menor – He estado esperando todo este tiempo…

-Dime eso en cuanto te hayas visto en un espejo, idiota –le espetó el mayor.

-¿Qué estás dicien…? Soy…un ángel de la muerte, tonto… -terminó de decir Feliciano, llorando.

-Fe…li… - se escuchó decir débilmente a Gilbert. Inmediatamente su hermano y los médicos prestaron atención.

-¡Bruder!

-¡Señor Beilschmidt, resista!

-…Estás…aquí de nuevo… -dijo con dificultad el enfermo – Me alegro… logré verte… una última… -habló, mientras alargaba el señalador que había hecho con el trébol de cuatro hojas que Feliciano le regalara – Yo…amo… siempre te he amado… -dijo extendiendo una mano – Gracias… por estar aquí conmigo… -terminó, y luego solo se escuchó un pitido incesante proveniente de la máquina que controlaba su pulso.

Feliciano solo quedó allí parado, mirándolo todo.

-¿Bruder? ¡Hermano! –gritaba Ludwig, temiendo lo peor. No quería creer que fuera cierto – ¡No, Gilbert, abre los ojos!

-Gil… -dijo el ángel, llorando muy poco – Tú…deberías haberlo dicho antes…

-Hey, amigo invisible de Gilbert –dijo Ludwig, dándole las espalda y mirando el lecho de su hermano – Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que estés aquí, pero hablaré como si lo estuvieras…así que escucha –añadió – Nunca había visto a mi hermano así de feliz… en mi vida entera, nunca lo vi tan feliz como cuando te conoció… gracias por haber estado a su lado y cuidarlo hasta el final –sonrió algo melancólico el ahora único de los hermanos – Si no es tan solo el amor unilateral de mi hermano y tú lo amas… entonces llévate este trébol de cuatro hojas –dijo, observando el señalador que las enfermeras habían depositado sobre la cama una vez retirado el cuerpo – Nunca regresaré a esta habitación, así que no voy a ver tu respuesta – dijo antes de marcharse por el pasillo.

Para cuando las enfermeras vinieron a limpiar la habitación, ese trébol ya no se hallaba sobre la cama.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sí, lo sé, soy pésima para los finales :/ Trataré de esforzarme por hacerlos un poco mejor...

En fin, si quieren pedir una pareja para el próximo capítulo díganmelo en un review, solo recuerden porner lo que dije al principio, y si quieren versiones normales o de otras :3

Bye~!


End file.
